


Human Raptor of Isla Sorna

by Dragonbreeder123



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbreeder123/pseuds/Dragonbreeder123
Summary: Carlos a fourteen, almost fifteen year old boy ends up ship wrecked on Isla Sorna Site B. He soon befriends a female Raptor named Alkane. It wasn't until Alkane gave Carlos some of her blood to help save his life but ends up turning Carlos into a raptor himself. How will this transformation affect his friendship with Alkane? And will be able to get past any challenges he will face?
Relationships: Velociraptor/Human (Jurassic Park)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Man, what the hell just happened?"

I said groaning in pain.

It happened so fast that I don't really know much of what happened. I pause for a moment, wracking my brain to recall what happened.

Suddenly, like slamming into a brick wall It soon hit me. I started to remember, my father and I got caught in a storm not too long ago and we were shipwrecked.

At least I think it wasn't that long ago. I'm not sure, my head was still spinning and felt fuzzy after being knocked unconscious.

Not wasting any time, I tried to get up and walk out of the wreckage, only to collapse in pain. My legs were hurting like crazy. Like they have been busted to the point that I could not even move. Fearing that my legs were broken beyond healing, I slowly started to tear off both of my pants legs to inspect the extent of my injuries. Thankfully, they were just severely bruised and roughed up. I do not know how I got away with just bruising after being in a shipwreck, but I didn't question it either.

Despite how much pain I felt, I quickly got up and limped my way out of the wreckage. As I exit the wreck, I squint my eyes due to how bright the sun was shining, I bring my hand up to shade my eyes from the harsh sunlight.

Once my eyes had adjusted and I was able to see properly, I began to assess my surroundings. I was shocked to my core on how much damage the storm and waves have caused to our boat. There was debris everywhere.

 _How the hell did I survive this?_ I thought to myself.

Eyes widening in realization that my father wasn't anywhere in site I called out

"DAD!"

After a few minutes of hearing nothing, once again I cried out,

"DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?"

After no response for the next minute or two, I decided to head out and look for him, even though my injured legs cried out in protest. The weather, hot as hell, and the humidity worse than a Costa Rican rain forest, which is saying something, and my thirst driving me crazy due to the heat, I pressed on further in hope of finding my father.

It did not take me that long to notice that the ship was split in half, which got me thinking that the other half is somewhere further down or in the ocean.

Immediately I hastened my search for my father praying to whatever god that may be listening that he is still alive.

My search lasted a long time, and my battered legs were on the verge of giving up. But right as I was about to sit down for a short break, a glint of glass or metal shining in the distance caught my eye. Low and behold, it was the other half of our boat.

Without thinking a second about my legs, I ran as fast as I could towards the other half of the wreck. I could not believe how lucky I was able to find the rest of the boat. Deep down, I had a feeling that my father would be there waiting for me.

"DAD! HOLD ON. I'M COMING!" I shouted

However, as soon as I got there, my heart was torn apart. My fathers' body was lying there, motionless with a piece of broken wood speared through his stomach.

Tears started to form in my eyes, I was alone. My adoptive father, who was the only one left that I called family, was dead.

Ever since my Mom and real Dad died during the incident that the news called "the Jurassic crisis". I had to move in with both my Uncle and cousins' place. Not that I was complaining or anything, I had a great time there. The only catch was that my Uncle was also working at that same park my father did to make sure what happened to him does not happen again.

Trying to forget those memories, I decided to salvage the wreck to see what I could find, and maybe with any luck, something to eat and drink. Sure enough, I was able to find two things: my backpack and my water bottle. The problem was that said bottle was punctured somehow and filled with saltwater.

"Well then, that's that" was all I said to myself.

After discarding the useless bottle, I continued my search for anything useful. After a good few minutes of searching, I ended up finding my father's bag. But all that was in there was his pistol, which would've come in handy, however the gun was jammed and full of sea water, sighing to myself I threw the broken gun into the ocean out of frustration. I resumed my search, this time, thankfully I did find something useable. Some granola bars, and unfortunately, that was it. I checked on the dates to make sure they were not expired, luckily, they were not.

After that, I searched my bag for anything. I found a Velociraptor plushie (don't ask), more granola bars, and a photo of my family. I gently picked up the picture of me, my father, uncle, and cousin, right in front of the Visitor Center, a soft smile made its way on to my face as I remembered that day.

However, memories started to come back to me about what happened to my father and uncle and why my cousin had to drop me off at the orphanage. My life there was a complete nightmare, something I would want to forget no matter what.

I put the photo into my bag and did a final search through the wreckage. Once I finished searching, I turned to face the wild looking forest. Deep down, I was scared to go in, not knowing what could be living in there. The odds of me surviving were exceptionally low, and from what I have seen so far, I did not like my chances. But now was not the time to cower in fear. Now is the time to find either a village or any shelter that I can find. It's a matter of life or death, eat or be eaten...you get the point. So, I took a deep breath and started heading into the forest.

My name is Carlos, and this is my story about how my life went from one of the worse events to ever happen to me, to a fantastic turnaround that changed my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I continued to walk non-stop through the jungle of Isla Sorna for what felt like days. Though in reality it was probably only three to four hours at most, and admittedly, it did not take me nowhere near that long to start complaining in my head. What was I complaining about you may ask? Well it was about how my life felt like it was going great for once, how my bad luck seemed to have left me for good. Only to have reality slam me out of my fantasy. It almost felt like bad luck was smacking me in the face saying,

_"Hey, I'm still here bitch!"_

Growing more frustrated with my current situation and the imaginary voice of said bad luck, I spoke angrily to myself aloud,

"Damn it, why is this happening to me? All I wanted was to be happy for once. Is that too much to fricking ask for?"

Only for the voice representing bad luck in my head to reply with a rather biting remark of,

" _Nah, you think your special enough to deserve that. Hah well fuck you, you're not. I'll make sure things don't end well for you."_

Angered by this reply from the voice in my head caused me to bellow out in anger,

"WELL, FUCK YOU TOO!"

I continued bickering to myself for about another hour or so, but then my inner rant came to a sudden end when a loud cracking sound came from bellow me. I looked down to investigate the noise, only to see that I has stepped on a bone. It was skeleton, a human skeleton. Or what was left of it seeing as some of the bones were missing. Surprisingly his or her clothes were still covering the decaying bones.

I crouched down and started searching what was left of the clothing for anything useful. There was nothing I could find that was useful. All I found was a wallet with his or her licenses and id.

"Gee, it's not like I'm in the middle of a god damn Jungle. What a useful find" I said sarcastically, trying to keep myself entertained.

Upon further examination of the remains in front of me, an abnormality caught my eye, there was quite a decent sized hole in the spine, it was like something punctured it, but what had caused it?

" _A bullet wound perhaps"_ I thought to myself.

After inspecting the bones further out of curiosity, I also observed that the persons neck had been snapped as well.

"Hmmm, who ever this was sure had it rough" I said to myself.

Not finding anything else off with remains, I decided to open the wallet to see who the unlucky soul was, pulling out the id card I read the name Udesky.

" _Udesky? I'm fairly sure I've heard that name somewhere before_ " I thought to myself before remembering hearing something about what happened on the news.

Looking back to the now identified Udesky, I looked at the damaged parts of the bones again trying to figure out what happened to him. Only to realize that I cannot do this kind of stuff, I don't know anything about forensics. I facepalmed myself for a moment before continuing to search anyway in hopes of to getting a good idea and said to myself,

"Well Something or someone had done this, maybe some animal or something?"

My train of thought was interrupted by a bellowing call of an animal crying out in pain. Without a second thought, I stood up and left the skeleton to go and see what kind of creature was making that sound. My answer came when an injured animal came into my view, gasping in shock I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Not wanting to get spotted, I ran to hide in a nearby bush and watched in disbelief.

"It's a dinosaur, a living breathing dinosaur" I whispered in surprise, I'd seen them on Isla Nublar, but here?

It did not take long for me to figure out that it was an Herbivorous species called Parasaurolophus. What made me curious however, was the fact it was by itself. They are known for living in herds near lake's or rivers. I didn't have to wonder for long though, as my answer soon came when a shrieking battle cry like noise came from a short distance away and another creature came rushing out of the bushes and pounced onto it and began biting and clawing into the flesh of the Parasaurolophus. The poor dinosaur let out a wail of pain from what the small carnivore was doing to it. Deep down I wanted to help it, but my mind soon quickly changed when five more of the smaller predators charged out of the foliage and joined the assault of the large plant eater. It was tough for me to watch, but at the same time, it was kind of cool. The Parasaurolophus was not going down without a fight, and from what strength it had left, it was able to shake some of the smaller hunters off of its self and managed to stomp on one of them with enough force to kill it. However, it did not phase the small carnivores and they continued to attack their wounded prey until finally, after losing to much blood and from exhaustion. The plant-eater just collapsed, and the small carnivores moved in to finish it off.

After observing the hunt, I could now identify the species of these carnivores. Raptors. But what sub-species I wasn't sure. Well Velociraptors but not like the ones I had seen Isla Nublar. Instead of a dirty brownish color, they seemed to be a bit more colorful. At least the males did with a bit of a dusty bluish, grey color on the upper body, with a white stripe going from the side of its head to tail, and the underbodies. Well, from the look of it, a mixture of both dirty and creamy tan color. It could be a dusty white color but could not tell. The Females were just straight up a mixture of tan and brown with black spots. The only one I could not identify the gender of was the one in the center. It looked like the males just instead of blue it was like a bright grey color.

As cool as it was to see them in action, the last thing I want to do was mess with them, and trust me when I say this, they are not the type of carnivores you want to mess with at all. Well, you don't want to mess with any type of dinosaur herbivore or carnivore, they are all extremely dangerous. So, what did I do, I backed away slowly, making as little noise as possible from where I was hiding, and as much as I would like to stay and watch them some more, I did not want to be the next meal for them, And while yes, I did call them small carnivores, that is compared to other bigger carnivores such as a Tyrannosaurus, the raptors of Jurassic Park stood anywhere from 5ft6 to 6ft tall and around 13ft in length, as big as most fully grown adult humans, and with serrated teeth that are made for tearing and slicing into their prey, plus those hand claws can do a lot of damage. But what scares me the most are those large sickle shaped claws on their inner toes, that's their primary weapon when it comes to hunting and killing, and I sure as hell do not want to find out how much damage it can really do.

I was able to move away from the pack surprisingly well, probably because they were to focused on their recent kill. It did not take me long to stumble into a wide-open field, and I could see many different species of dinosaurs. It was a beautiful sight to behold, along with hearing the whale like songs of the Brachiosaurus. I would have loved to stay and get lost in the wonders before me, but I needed to find shelter or something to get me off the ground seeing that this is a game trail which carnivorous dinosaurs hunt on, and I definitely didn't want to be on the menu. So, I ran into the tree line on the other side of the open field. Continuing my trek further into the jungle in search of suitable shelter dusk soon hit, and I had no choice but to climb up into one of the trees before complete nightfall. Thankfully, I've always been good at climbing, and I was able to find a tree that was not too high for me to climb but was not too low for some carnivore to get an easy kill, and as much as I hated the thought of spending the night in a tree, I would rather stay up one and not run the risk of being eaten.

"Geez what a series of shitty events" I said to myself as I started climbing.

"I get out of that orphanage and thought that I could maybe have a great life. Until once again, my bad luck slaps me in the face. Now I'm on an island full of dinosaurs. This day cannot get any worse"

I wished I did not say that because right after I said it, the booming sound of thunder came out of nowhere shortly followed by a sudden torrential downpour. Making my task of climbing the tree difficult.

"I had to open my big fat mouth" was all I said before continuing my ascent up the tree.

The rain made the tree very slick, and one wrong grab or step could send me tumbling back down to the ground with a broken bone or potentially worse if I landed wrong. Then cue my bad luck, I ended up slipping on a mossy branch but thankfully though I was able to hang on for a brief second, just enough to get my footing back. I soon made it to a branch which looked suitable for me to spend the night on, but first had to make sure it was sturdy and stable enough to hold my weight. The last thing I want is to have the branch break. The first one was sturdy but too small. The next two were large enough but were very weak because of a crack at the end. Finally, just when I was going to say fuck it, the ninth branch was large enough and sturdy enough. Along with a good enough protection from the rain. It was not comfortable in the slightest, but I would rather take this than the ground. I did have to adjust myself maybe thirteen times until I felt comfortable. At least enough that I could get some sleep, and after about five hours, I was able to close my eyes.

" _I just hope things get better, which I doubt since, well, I am on an island full of dinosaurs. But I guess I will never know until that day hits. Until then, my chances do not seem particularly good. Oh well. I just hope that there is someone looking for me"_ were my final thoughts before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

As I wake up from the sounds of birds chirping, I looked down to see if everything looked safe to climb down. After looking around once, twice, maybe three times I started to head down. But as I tried my body was still hurting from last night. My guess was that I'm not use to sleeping in the trees so it makes since that my body isn't use to it. As I reach the bottom I immediately started to stretch myself out a bit.

"Man…what a night." Was all I said before hearing my stomach starting to rumble.

I had to find food but where, normally I would be waiting for my father to get his famous fish sticks cooked but since I'm in the middle of the wilderness. Waiting for food isn't going to happen in a long shot. I have nothing on hunting, in fact I don't know a single thing about hunting. Unless fishing counts that is then I could say maybe a little but overall not very.

I then remembered seeing a build not too far from here, so maybe and I hope to dear lord there something that I can scavenge. I'll take a granola bar or anything to keep me from starving which thankfully I found one in my backpack. I soon got it only to see that it was only just a wrapper.

"Son of…"

I was interrupted with a loud snap of a twig or something. I quickly started to look around with a really strange feeling that someone or something is watching me. So, I quickly gathered my things and started heading towards the build. After about a few miles I started slow down due to the fact that whatever was made that noise was gone. I shook my head and continued walking for about an hour or two. Along with taking a break every five to six minutes since it was miles away from where I was sleeping.

"Man, why could it be a few feet away. So that I could at least find a spot, get prepared for survival. No I have to find it in a jungle full of dinosaurs, where who knows what might pop…"

I pause for a moment after leaving the bush and notice a nest on the ground. Thankfully it was empty cause the last thing I want to deal with is an angry mama bird or dino. But there wasn't just one, there was one a few feet from it and another one. They were patchily everywhere in this large opening. I didn't move another inch for about a second or two. But, I knew I had to either turn around and find another way or go through without drawing to much attention.

My chances where not good, and I knew I had to get to that building for any kind of protection. So, as slowly as my body would let me I quietly walked through the nesting site.

"This is insane." I said to myself knowing that at any moment whatever made these nests would return at any point of time. "Walking through a nest that I may or may not know who build them…"

I suddenly started to hear movement in the bushes, so I quickly found a bush that was large enough for me and started to hide.

When I did, a pack of Raptors started to come out there finding a place to rest. I was shaking and trying very hard not to draw attention. I soon see two of them gathering communication about something. What you may ask? Well how should I know; it's not like I speak raptor. One of them soon spotted my tracks and started to follow them. From that point I knew I couldn't stay for a single moment. So without thinking I starting running the opposite direction of them which was a fatal mistake as one of them took noticed and my guess order them to go after me.

"WHAT….WAS…I….THIN….KING!" I shouted to myself knowing how stupid of a mistake that was trying to run.

"I should have turned the other direction when I first entered their nesting territory."

I dared not to look back seeing that it will only slow me down. But suddenly one of the Raptors pounced out of nowhere and my reaction was GET DOWN. It messed thankfully and I quickly got up and continued running. I soon looked back to see it getting back up and started to chase me. My heart was beating so fast that I could barely breath but I knew I couldn't stop unless I want to be eaten. Another one jumped at me but I dogged it really close, closer than last time and landed on top of the one chasing me. They soon started to bicker without realizing that I was still going.

The building was getting closer and close, but I can't stop relaxing at least not yet. I still have to get there open the door, get inside, shut it, and lock it. Hopefully none of the windows are easy to break if they try to get in through there.

So another one of the Raptors came out of the bushes only to missed getting my leg by a eighteenth of an inch if that is even a measurement but you get what I mean. I soon tried to get there without it getting me but as I did something happened. As the Raptor started to get super close it stepped on something that clamped on its ankle. It immediately fell to the ground and started screeching in pain and agony. I soon made it to the door and got inside as quickly as possible.

I soon looked outside through the window only to see that something got the poor thing. Okay, that's stretching it a bit too far since it did try to have me for lunch. But, I knew I couldn't just leave it. At the same time, I don't want to fall for a trap if they can set up traps that is. One side of me saying to leave it for the scavengers to feed off. While my other side is saying no go help it can't servive on its on epically if its injured.

Back and forth I constantly thinking the risk of helping a dangerous animal. Its friends might be waiting but if they don't return.

"Oh, by the love of…"

I soon came out of the safety of the build and I know call me a moron if you want to. As I came close to the raptor it spotted me and started to hiss at me. I saw that coming that didn't matter as I see some kind of bear trap on its leg. I tried to get close but the Raptor snapped its jaws at me just missing my hand.

"Listen, I don't know if you can understand me but I am not your enemy. I want to help you get that thing off your ankle."

Okay not the best way to say it but what do you expect me to say. From the looks of it, it was giving me a star for a moment either a "don't get close" or a "I trust you" look. I look around to make sure its friends weren't around to ambush me. I tried to get close again and this time it let me get close enough so I could look at the wound. I put my hands on the trap and tried to get it off but it on it pretty good. The raptor started squirm a bit do to how much pain it was in.

"Listen you have to calm down or it'll get worse then it is now." Was what I said to try and calm it down. Honestly calm down wasn't really the best words to use cause if this was me, I would be panicking as well.

I tried pull on it just enough so that it could move its foot out of the trap. As it move it out I let the trap loose and put it down as it made a loud " _Clang_ " as it hit the ground.

"Can you get up?" I asked.

It tried to but it fell back to the ground, and I knew this couldn't be any good. I tried to help it get back up and start moving but the injury on its ankle was preventing it to move smoothly. I then thought of a crazy idea which I know would be suicide.

"Come, you can live with me until you get all better."

_What the heck did I just said_ I thought to myself knowing how crazy this was but I shook my head out of my thoughts and helped the creature over to the building.

We both fell a few times and I was close to just leave her be since this was not a good idea but I had to help it. It took about few minutes and were able to make it.

I laid the raptor down on the floor and shut all the doors and looked them as tight as I can and soon fell in relief.

"By the heckers that was not a smart move." I said to myself.

I looked around to see if there were anything I could use, any food that are good to eat, most importantly a first aid kit. I soon looked at the Raptor who was looking at me like it was confused about something. My guess is that its thinking _why the heck did that human help me_. I don't know, it was just a guess I'm not really a dino whisper or whatever they call those people who can understand them.

I soon found an old first aid and found some peroxide, some bandages, and some pain relieve medicine. Taking the peroxide and telling the raptor was not really that easy. But, it understood…somehow, to let me poor some on the wound. The Raptor screeched in pain and then started to panic when it started to see bubbles coming out. I tried to calm it down and soon explain that it's just way to show that its doing its job in cleaning it. I soon dried it up with a towel I found (don't worry I made sure it was nice and clean) and then put the bandage on it. Not too tight so that it's not comfortable and not to lose so that it falls off. It started to look at me for a moment and then puts its head on the ground and started to fall asleep.

"I don't what I just did but let's hope it's not something that I'll regret later on."

I soon made a bed out of leaves and such since there aren't any blankets around the area. But, always look back at the Raptor to be sure it's not sneaking up on me. Which sounds silly seeing that it has an injured ankle so it would less likely to do that but you never know. Right now all I'm aiming for is that it gets better and let it go without losing my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Human speech "hello"

Thoughts " _hello"_

Raptor speech {"Hello"}

Radios/phones/headphones ["Hello"]

**Alkanes' POV**

All I could ever think about throughout the night was, what had just occurred. A human, a creature that should have killed me, saved my life. It both confused and bothered me so much that I struggled to get too sleep as I couldn't comprehend why that human saved me. Thankfully, I did manage to get some sleep, and that was good enough for me.

" _Maybe humans aren't that bad"_ I thought.

Perhaps what I had heard about them wasn't right. However, I didn't want to jump to conclusions. From what I've heard, they can be very unpredictable, vicious, and hard to track. Not because they're not easy to find, but because they could climb up trees and usually carry some strange looking objects that could cause very severe pain.

I'd also heard from my parents that a small group of humans kidnapped my youngest brother Razor and I before we hatched, but the humans just surrendered us back to the pack. I guess that father wanted to kill them, however, the one with the brown hair tried to communicate to the pack unsuccessfully, which only served to aggravate them even more and caused Blue-Eyes to move in for an attack to shut up the failed communicator, but mother stopped him and left with us in her and fathers teeth. We'd hatched not too long after that, and my parents have been very protective of my brother and I ever since; father even stated that if a human ever came close to our territory, to kill them immediately. That's all I know about what happened anyway.

The yellow light in the sky was slowly rising, and I was the first one to wake up. After trying to stretch out a bit, I looked at the strange cloth the human had put on my foot. I shook my head from all the confusion and looked up at the human who was fast asleep. Remembering the sharp smelling liquid that the human poured over my ankle the night before, I could've sworn that it was some kind of poison due to the white froth and additional pain it produced. Although, if that was the case, why am I not dead yet? I had so many questions to ask, but how? That was the main issue.

I noticed movement in the corner and raised my head to look at the human who had rolled over; from what I had observed so far, he didn't look very threatening or vicious at all. He seemed young for a human as well, maybe he was a different kind of human. I mean, there are many variants of my species on the island. To list a few there was the Black Stripes, the Red-Eyes, my pack the Phantom Pack, and the most vicious of them all the Tiger Stripes. My train of thought was broken as the human slowly opened his eyes.

**Carlos' POV**

I couldn't get enough sleep for at least the first nine or ten hours of the night. Part of the reason being that I wasn't used to sleeping on the ground, let alone not having any kind of blankets around me to keep me warm from the cold night, but I managed to keep myself warm enough throughout the rest of the night due to being able to find a small portable heater that I was somehow able to make work.

As I awoke, I couldn't help but think about what happened yesterday. First, it starts off with me making my way to a shelter, followed by accidentally entering a raptor packs nest, then getting chased by them, and finally deciding to save one of the raptors that was hunting me from a bear trap. Yep, it sure was a hell of a blast, and a part of me was still shaking knowing that this creature could have killed me at any moment through the night. I stood up from my position on the floor to see if the aforementioned raptor was still there, she was, it seemed like she hadn't moved throughout the night and was still fast asleep.

I took a deep breath and moved slowly towards the raptor so I could look her over in the better light of the morning sun. For a female, she had some extraordinary colour variations compared to the others I had seen. A dark black colour on the upper body blended into a creamy grey underbelly, and on both sides is a long red stripe, and that's pretty much it. Everything else is what you expect of a Velociraptor.

I decided to look at her wound to make sure that it hadn't got infected overnight. The least I could do for her was to make sure her ankle was healing alright. After taking a deep breath, I sat down and carefully began unravelling the bandage. Only to realize that she wasn't asleep at all and was now watching me like a hawk.

" _She's probably still wary and making sure that I'm not up to anything funny, either that or she is thinking about having me for breakfast" I thought._

Well that's what I got from the look she was giving me anyway. Continuing to unwrap the bandage I wondered what would happen next,

" _perhaps I could gain her trust and she would stay with me. Or perhaps I could go with her back to her pack, having some raptor buddies would certainly up my chances of survival out here, who knows? Nah, not possible the others would probably kill me on site."_

After letting those thoughts leave for the moment, I carefully finished unwrapping the bandage, and from what I could see, it looked to be beginning to heal up nicely. The bleeding had stopped, there was no sign of infection and I didn't see any signs of a broken bone which was good. The Raptor continued to stare at me like she was wondering what I was doing, so I attempted to explain,

"I'm just checking your wound to make sure its healing correctly. Well, the good news is that the trap didn't cause any permanent damage and you don't have an infection. The bad news is that you might not be able to hunt for a few days and you're going to have a nasty scar."

Finished with my explanation I poured some more peroxide to clean the wound to her displeasure, and then put the bandage back on causing her to move her legs slightly and let out an angry hiss at me. I startled back a little and said,

"hey! I'm sorry if it's too tight but it needs be to prevent it coming off or dirt getting in the wound. So just try and relax, ok?"

" _Try to relax. What a stupid thing to say to a raptor" I thought._

"Listen all I'm trying to say is that..."

I couldn't finish my sentence. How the hell do you calm down a raptor? We just stared at each other for a moment before starting chirping, along with a few other strange sounds. Like she was trying to tell me something, but obviously being human, I had no idea what she was trying to tell me. Noticing my confused look, she then tried to convey her message again.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand what you're trying to tell me," was my response.

**Alkanes' POV**

It didn't make any sense to me, I could understand him, but he could not understand me. None the less I attempted to get through to him again, letting out chirps and growls again I asked him,

{"why did you help me human? Are there more of your kind on the island?"}

"I'm sorry, I still can't understand what you are trying to say." Was his response.

" _This is going to be more difficult than I expected" I thought._

"Hang on a second" he suddenly said to me.

Noticing that the human seemed to be distracted by something, as he stood up from in front of me and headed in the direction of whatever had caught his eye, I began to ponder on what my father would think of this situation. If my father were here right now, I doubted that things would be going well, considering how much he despises humans, he probably would've killed him already.

I saw the human heading back over to me carrying with him a strange container of some kind, which he opened and began to search. Curious of the odd object I had never seen before, I tried to get up and walk to him so I could investigate the foreign item, but the pain in my ankle was beginning to rise, and I couldn't help but shriek in pain every time I put some weight on it. At the sound of my cry, the young human quickly took notice of my plight and rushed over to me and helped me lower myself back down smoothly without hurting myself even more.

"Look, I need you to rest now, ok. Your ankle may have stopped bleeding, but it's still in the healing process" said the human after helping me back down.

The human, looking back to the object in his hands seems to find something. Pulling out a thin white material from inside. After looking at the thin strip and he began speaking out loud, I assumed it was some form of human communication.

I was not to concerned by what the human had found as I was more focused on trying to get up. I never understood what he meant by resting because of my injury, as whenever we got hurt, we would try our damn hardest to get back up and carry on, it's a matter of survival. Like my brother Razor for example; who at one point broke his arm during a hunt after being thrown off our target and was back on his feet in mere moments, despite the pain he was in, to continue his role in the hunt. Thankfully, he was able to recover over the next few light times. But from what this human is saying, I should sit on my hide and wait until my foot is healed. Heck no, that's not what I was raised or taught to do, plus my father will be worried if I didn't return soon and I wouldn't be surprised if he sends the lookouts to find me. Then I would get a nice speech on how I shouldn't have run off like that, and how I should've been more careful, etc. I know he wants to protect me from danger. But I'm no longer a hatchling and it's time for me to move on. Hopefully be able to find a mate, have hatchlings, go out hunting, all the fun stuff.

After whom knows how long, the human had finished looking at the thin, white piece of material and took out two small round items from the box. At a guess I think it's meant for the humans to eat. Out of curiosity I wondered what it tasted like but to my surprise, after playing around with it for a moment he didn't put them in his mouth, but in his ears. His ears?

["That's a weird way to taste it. Silly human, that's not where food goes"] I said causing said human to snap his head back in surprise.

"Did you just speak?" asked the human.

Tilting my head in confusion, he didn't understand me before, and now he can. Strange.

"It's alright, I just want to know?" encouraged the human, "I just hope this thing works."

["You hope what works?"]

"That these Dino Translators work... Holy hell, they work!" he shouted while jumping around in excitement.

This startled me a little seeing the human acting this way so suddenly. But it was also kind of funny to see at the same time.

**Carlos' POV**

After a few minutes of joy, I calmed down a little, my attention now focused back on the raptor hoping to see if she would speak again. After staring at each other for a minute or two with no sign of her going to speak again I let out a sigh while thinking that maybe I was just hearing things or perhaps I just spooked her a bit with my sudden excitement.

"Can you talk?" I asked.

["Of course, I can talk, it's just that I can understand you; but can't speak your language."] she said letting out a huff.

My eyes widened after realizing that I wasn't hearing things and that the translators I found really worked, my excitement began to grow again but this time I controlled myself, Not wanting to startle her again, so I just kept on talking.

"Well, I can understand you thanks to these things I found. It said something about understanding what an animal is saying. Something like that, I'm not too sure" was all I said.

The raptor just looked at me funny, not understanding what the hell I was talking about, and to be honest, neither did I. But my train of thought was interrupted by a growling sound, it was both of our stomachs. I looked outside through the window and saw that the sun was about to hit high noon, now realizing that I hadn't eaten since the morning before and more than likely, neither had she.

Considering our current situation and lack of food I began to look around in search of some materials I could use to make a weapon. I may not be that good at hunting, but I do know how to survive. The biggest problem was that I'm on a dinosaur infested island so pretty much all the animals were a lot bigger than me, so hopefully, I could hunt down a smaller creature that would at least be enough to feed the two of us.

The Raptor just stared at me, watching every movement I was making. She didn't make any effort to move, which is good as I wanted her to continue resting her ankle. After searching I managed to find a few decent looking sticks and a sharpish looking stone, not ideal but enough for me to fashion some crude spears. It took me about five minutes to get those sticks sharp enough to the point where it could potentially penetrate a dinosaur's tough hide, at least that's what I hoped. Resigning myself to the new task, I gathered my things together and started for the door.

["Where are you going?"] asked the raptor

I opened the door, and then turned to look at her. An injured Raptor could easily be hunted by anything, but I had faith that I would be back before that could happen.

"Well judging by the sound of our stomachs we're both hungry. So, I'm going out to hunt for some food for us." Was my reply. She cocked her head back like I was joking or something, but I continued,

"and when I get back, I hope we could start over and get to know each other, ok? In the meantime, stay down and rest that ankle. If there is any trouble, then call for help and I'll come back."

She didn't answer, but it was good enough for me, so I headed out and shut the doors locking them to make sure nothing would try to get in.


End file.
